


I'm Passionately Smashin' Every Expectation

by 55vre55



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55vre55/pseuds/55vre55
Summary: An angel and a demon walk into a theatre...





	I'm Passionately Smashin' Every Expectation

Imagine this:

Aziraphale doesn’t much care for modern be-bop, but he does love musical theatre. He has a long history of dragging Crowley to see shows with him in the West End. They’ve gone to shows on Broadway in the past, but not since the debacle that was _Merrily We Roll Along_.

Then Crowley gets wind of a strange new musical Off-Broadway that is receiving very skeptical reviews. After all, a show that combines American history, rap, hip-hop, and racial diversity? Who would ever enjoy such a thing? Crowley decides it would be a fun way to wind Aziraphale up and drags him to see it.

Aziraphale doesn’t really understand what they’re doing there, especially since the theatre is more than half empty. He has a hard time following the fast lyrics and can’t even enjoy the slow bits because he can’t keep track of who anyone is. American history was never his strong suit, anyways. He’s rather put out that they’re wasting their evening like this, when they could have been sharing a bottle of wine in private at the bookshop and comparing notes about Warlock’s recent escapades.

But when he glances over at Crowley, half a mind to ask the demon if he wants to leave during the interval, he sees that

Crowley

is

_transfixed_.

Leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, shades slid down his nose, eyes keenly tracking the dancers as they spin and cavort across the stage.

Of course, as soon as Crowley sees him looking, he adopts an air of affected boredom so fast that it breaks the sound barrier. The demon actually has the nerve to pretend to be asleep for the rest of the show, and refuses any of Aziraphale’s attempts to talk to him about it after.

On their way out of the theatre, Aziraphale overhears more than one person complaining about how the story was hard to follow, or that the music was too loud, or even that the actors were ‘too difficult to identify with’. He tries not to notice how Crowley’s shoulders tense with every bad word they hear about the performance, his head hunched as they walk out.

Aziraphale stops walking with a soft ‘ _oh_ ’ of realization, staring at Crowley. At Crowley, who adores playing loud music in his Bentley, who so rarely admits to enjoying anything, who has always had to suffer judgement for the way he looks, who revels in subverting expectations, who deep down loves humanity and all their faults just as much as Aziraphale. Crowley, who once miracled up an audience at the Globe just to see the angel smile.

The demon actually manages to saunter halfway down the block before he realizes Aziraphale isn’t next to him anymore. When he turns to look, one eyebrow raised curiously, it shakes Aziraphale out of his daze. He hurries up to meet him, tucking his hand into the crook of Crowley’s arm and beginning to chatter about a Thai restaurant around the corner that he wanted to visit while they were here. Crowley smiles bemusedly and lets him lead the way.

The next morning, New York City awakens to find itself awash in reviews raving about _Hamilton_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, wannabe-british-fangirl.  
> Kudos or comments always appreciated!


End file.
